Minecraft SpongeBob Roleplay
Funnyswirl's Minecraft Spongebob Roleplay Series Funnyswirl is a YouTuber that makes Minecraft SpongeBob videos. Below is a list of all his roleplays. Note: Main characters are foreteld, while recurring characters are the ones that maid at least 1 speaking and named apperance and at least a cameo in another episode, or they didnt appear at all and were mentioned at least 3 times. Episodes # "Episode 1 - WELCOME TO BIKINI BOTTOM" # "Episode 2 - RETURNING THE FORMULA" # "Episode 3 - HALLOWEEN DECORATING" # "Episode 4 - SPONGEBOB'S DRIVING TEST" # "Episode 5 - STUCK IN ROCK BOTTOM" # "Episode 6 - CAPTURED BY A JELLYFISH" # "Episode 7 - GETTING A JOB AT THE KRUSTY KRAB" # "Episode 8 - FIGHTING THE DIRTY BUBBLE" # "Episode 9 - HALLOWEEN SPECIAL" # "Episode 10 - SQUIDWARD IS GONE" # "Episode 11 - PATRICK'S SANDWICH" # "Episode 12 - THE FIGHT" # "Episode 13 - GIANT PLANKTON" # "Episode 14 - I'M A NINJA" # "Episode 15 - THE JUMP" # "Episode 16 - MY NEW BEST FRIEND???" # "Episode 17 - EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE" # "Episode 18 - LOST IN KELP FOREST" # "Episode 19 - TREASURE HUNTING" # "Episode 20 - TRAPPED IN THE KRUSTY KRAB" # "Episode 21 - CHRISTMAS PREPARATIONS" # "Episode 22 . OPENING A STORE" # "Episode 23 - KING NEPTUNE'S CROWN" # "Episode 24 - NO MORE KRABBY PATTIES???" # "Episode 25 - I HAVE HAIR???" # "Episode 26 - GOODBYE SANDY?" # "Episode 27 - WHAT IF I NEVER MOVED TO BIKINI BOTTOM" # "Episode 28 - JIMBO HAS A GIRLFRIEND" # "Episode 29 - PLANKTON STOLE THE FORMULA" # "Episode 30 - SQUIDWARD TURNS NICE" # "Episode 31 - LOST IN A CAVE" # "Episode 32 - SPONGEBOB HAS GONE CRAZY" # "Episode 33 - ULTIMATE KARATE BATTLE" # "Episode 34 - MANRAY DESTROYS BIKINI BOTTOM" # "Episode 35 - SQUIDWARD'S RIVAL" # "Episode 36 - SPONGEBOB CAN'T MAKE KRABBY PATTIES" # "Episode 37 - I HAVE A SON? Characters Main Cast: * Spongebob Squarepants 37/37 * Patrick "Jack" Star 37/37 * Squidward Tentacles 30/37 * Eugene H. Krabs 29/37 * Sheldon J. Plankton 17/37 Recurring Cast: * Jellyfish 25/37 * Sandy Cheeks 14/37 * Bubble Bass 12/37 * Bikini Bottom Police Department 12/37 * Jimbo Star 11/37 * Barnacle Boy 8/37 * Mermaid Man 7/37 * French Narrator 7/37 * Larry Lobster 7/37 * Garry the Snail 6/37 * Thug 5/37 * Dirty Bubble 5/37 * King Neptune 5/37 * Flying Dutchman 4/37 * Fred 4/37 * Tim 4/37 * King Jellyfish 4/37 * Funnyswirl 4/37 * Mrs. Puff 3/37 * ManRay 3/37 * Mike Fishnopolis 3/37 * Squilliam Fancyson 3/37 * Fishy McFisherton 2/37 Minor Cast: * Tina (in WELCOME TO BIKINI BOTTOM) * Potion Guy (in STUCK IN ROCK BOTTOM) * Sapling Guy (in STUCK IN ROCK BOTTOM) * Cuero (in STUCK IN ROCK BOTTOM) * Trick-Or-Treater (in HALLOWEEN SPECIAL) * Squirtle (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Charmander (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Bulbasaur (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Drowzee (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Rattata (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Pidgeotto (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Venoat (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Koffling (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Goldeen (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Mewtwo (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Jifflypuff (in EPIC POKEMON GO BATTLE) * Costumer (in OPENING A STORE) * Squid (in OPENING A STORE) * Doctor Johnson (in NO MORE KRABBY PATTIES???) * Messenger (in KING NEPTUNE'S CROWN) * Maron (in KING NEPTUNE'S CROWN) * Kids (Various Cameos) * Servant (in I HAVE HAIR???) * Guards (in I HAVE HAIR???) * Random Guy (in I HAVE HAIR???) * Business Guys (in I HAVE HAIR???) * Jack's Pig (in I HAVE HAIR???) * Texas Residents (in GOODBYE SANDY?) * Trader (in GOODBYE SANDY?) * Benson (in WHAT IF I NEVER MOVED TO BIKINI BOTTOM? and mentioned in PLANKTON STOLE THE FORMULA) * Betty (in JIMBO HAS A GIRLFRIEND and mentioned in WHAT IF I NEVER MOVED TO BIKINI BOTTOM?) * Jane Fisherton (in JIMBO HAS A GIRLFRIEND) * Raven (in JIMBO HAS A GIRLFRIEND) * IT Guy (in PLANKTON STOLE THE FORMULA) * Lauren (in SQUIDWARD TURNS NICE) * Random Guy 2 (in SQUIDWARD TURNS NICE) * Pete (in LOST IN A CAVE) * Mike Wazowski (in ULTIMATE KARATE BATTLE) * Master Carrot (in ULTIMATE KARATE BATTLE) * Master Hans (in ULTIMATE KARATE BATTLE) * Master Joe (in ULTIMATE KARATE BATTLE) * Mike (in MANRAY DESTROYS BIKINI BOTTOM) * Squilliam's Guards (in SQUIDWARD'S RIVAL) * Patty Grandfather (in SPONGEBOB CAN'T MAKE KRABBY PATTIES) * Pat (in I HAVE A SON?) * Pat's Dad (in I HAVE A SON?) * Pat's Mum (in I HAVE A SON?) * Mr. Fish (in I HAVE A SON?) * Grandma Squarepants (in CAPTURED BY A JELLYFISH) * Doctor (in SQUIDWARD IS GONE) * Waiter (in THE FIGHT) * Santa Claus (in CHRISTMAS PREPARATIONS) * Jim McPizzaKing (in KING NEPTUNE'S CROWN) * Fishy's wife (in KING NEPTUNE'S CROWN) * Karen Plankton (in KING NEPTUNE'S CROWN) * Sir Blubber McPizzaKing (in KING NEPTUNE'S CROWN) * Jack's Parents (in NO MORE KRABBY PATTIES???) * Bimbo (in I HAVE HAIR???) * Betty (in WHAT IF I NEVER MOVED TO BIKINI BOTTOM?) * Mr. Johnson (in WHAT IF I NEVER MOVED TO BIKINI BOTTOM?) * Alice (in JIMBO HAS A GIRLFRIEND and I HAVE A SON?) * Random Guy 2's Wife (in SQUIDWARD TURNS NICE) * Dr. Frank Flounder (in LOST IN A CAVE) * Squidward's Mother (in SQUIDWARD'S RIVAL) * Evil Flying Krabby Patties (in SPONGEBOB CAN'T MAKE KRABBY PATTIES) * Private Investigator (in SPONGEBOB CAN'T MAKE KRABBY PATTIES) * Bubble Bass' Child (in I HAVE A SON?) * Bikini Bottomists (Various Cameos)